Deck the Halls
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF/AU- Getting into the Christmas spirit ATF style. The guys bestow some holiday cheer on Chris


**Summary: ***ATF/AU* Getting into the Christmas spirit ATF style. The guys bestow some holiday cheer on Chris

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This is pure drabble-fluff. I hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading. Humor is not my strong suit, but I am working on improving it. Am I getting any closer?

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Deck the Halls<strong> by Sapphire Lee

Chris walked from the barn back to his house. He paused and looked around. Everything was quiet, normal, why then did the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was as if he was being watched.

His instincts were screaming that something was off, even if his eyes couldn't detect the threat. Chris reached for the small of his back, damn, his gun wasn't there. He had taken it out and left it in the house. Well if this was an ambush, he wasn't going to be standing out in the open to make it easy. He continued walking back to his house, nonchalantly, as if none the wiser.

He could feel the presence moving in closer. It hadn't made itself visible yet, but he could tell it was out there. Chris closed and locked the door. He moved to the window and peeked out. He thought he saw shadows moving amongst the trees and something slid along the barn wall. Chris went to his bedroom to pick up his gun. It wasn't there. He was sure he left it in the drawer. That was when he knew who ever was out there had gotten into the house before him. He went into stealth mode. Slowly he crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. At least he could pick up a knife for defense. He moved expertly through the darkened house into the kitchen. Just as he reached out for the butcher block of knives, he felt a presence behind him.

"Hiya Cowboy, whatcha doing crawling around in the dark?" the amused voice asked

Chris spun around, a frown on his face "Damn it Vin, I could kill you for a stunt like that. Why are you skulking around my house?" Vin switched on the overhead light.

"Aw, it was just a little fun I was having with you. Wanted to see if you still had it in ya to catch me. You know you're getting up there in age and all" he teased

"How'd you get into the house?"

"Shucks, that was easy, I slipped in when you were distracted in the yard. I wanted to get my hands on yur gun to make sure you didn't shoot no one"

"The others?"

"They were running the distraction outside"

Just then the kitchen door burst open and in ran Buck who playfully tackled Chris. Following him was Josiah, Nathan, and JD. Ezra came strolling in the open door with a devilish satisfied grin on his face.

"Hay Stud, we had ya going good there, didn't we?" Buck grinned in delight at Chris's frown. He slapped him on the back in a good natured buddy way.

"What are all of you doing out here?"

"We came to deck the halls of Chateau Larabee" Ezra said

"What?"

"We came to drag the Grinch out of you and get you in the Christmas spirit. We are not letting you mope about out here"

Chris gauged the effectiveness of throwing them out of his house and decided it was a lost cause. These men were the best agents in their respective fields, that was why he had brought them together. He might be able to get the drop on one, maybe two tops, but not all six of them. He shook his head in a resigned way. They had gotten him but good. Damned if he'd tell them, their egos would be impossible to live with.

"I wouldn't try it iffen I were you Cowboy, but you are welcome to have a go" Vin said mischievously watching Chris and interpreting his thoughts.

"Just give me back my damn gun. Where you hide it?"

Vin reached behind his back and pulled out Chris' gun carefully. He had his fingers off the trigger and the nose pointed down. He handed the handle back to Chris

"What are you, half ninja?" Chris muttered while Vin grinned in triumph, "Where did you guys park?"

"We came in two vehicles and parked a ways down the driveway, so as not to alert you."

"So what do you have in store for me?"

"This is what we were planning, we wanted to drive into town, go to a tree lot, pick out a tree, and bring it back. Then we wanted to put up house lights, get some holiday music playing, and decorate the tree. We planned on finishing up the evening with good food and drinks" JD said enthusiastically

Chris looked around at his men, at the faces looking at him happily, he found he didn't have the heart to disappoint them.

"Alrighty, let me get my truck keys and we'll head into town. We'll take my truck, since it has the most room to fit everyone" Chris said. JD high fived Buck, while Ezra and Vin smiled. Nathan and Josiah shared smug grins. Chris walked to the table where he kept his truck keys muttering, "What did I do to get saddled with the lot of you misfits, is beyond me"

December 2011

* * *

><p>More Chapters coming<p> 


End file.
